


My, Oh My!

by literallyhelp



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyhelp/pseuds/literallyhelp
Summary: My Oh My- Camila CabelloA blind date goes wrong, so Clary leaves with Jace.SMUT
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Series: Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731310
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Song Based FanFiction





	My, Oh My!

_It could have been an alarm, seeing how constant it was. 12:01 in the morning, every single morning, Clary’s phone buzzed and lit up her dim room._

Hey

_The text was three letter, but with so much meaning behind it. Jace was one of the only constants in her life, and even though he may not be the best constant, he brought her a sense of security that she never knew that she needed. He had been in her life for going on a year, but she could remember the first time she saw him like it was just that night._

Clary was out with her dude of the hour, Raphael Santiago. He was gorgeous, of course, but she really wasn’t interested in seeing him after that night, and she knew it as soon as he picked her up. She climbed into his 2006 Toyota Camry wearing a skintight emerald cocktail dress. Her fiery red curls were slicked back into a ponytail on the base of her head, save for a few pieces to frame her face in the front. Raphael was wearing jeans and a button up with some classing converse, not coming close to the look that Clary was giving with her four-inch black stilettos.

Twenty-two may seem a bit early to be set up on blind dates, but Clary’s best friends, Simon and Isabelle, decided that they were so desperate for her to find a man so that they could go on double dates. Isabelle and Raphael were co-workers, and that immediately turned Clary off. She wasn’t looking for a relationship of any kind, and if Raphael was, that could ruin his working relationship with Isabelle.

Upon arriving to their date spot, a tame bar, where people could dine or simply drink, Clary opened her own door and followed Raphael into the establishment, then sat down after him. She hoped that he wasn’t into her instead of lacking the most minimal amount of chivalry. They both seemed to not be interested in the food the bar was offering and instead went straight to the drinks. Clary ordered a glass of wine to start out, but the longer she was there, the harder the liquor got. By her second shot, Clary decided to get up and use the restroom, not wanting to let herself get too drunk by holding it inside of her body for longer than necessary. She excused herself and went directly to the toilets, and on her way back, she bumped into a very solid person. Although she was 5’6” in her heels, Clary had to lean her head back to look into large golden eyes.

“Excuse me,” Clary said softly. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a white v-neck and black ripped jeans. He looked like a sexy, modern, blonde James Dean.

“No, please,” The man said, letting his eyes float across her slim figure. “Don’t mind me.”

“Jace,” Clary heard her date’s voice, pulling her from her sex-induced trance. She turned her head to look at Raphael when he placed his hand on her hip. “I see that you’ve met Clary, _my date_.” He told the blonde man a bit too possessively than Clary was interested in.

“ _Your_ date?” The man, Jace, chuckled. “What did she do that was bad enough for you to blackmail her into a night with you?”

Raphael simply rolled his eyes and led Clary back to their table.

“Jace Herondale.” He explained once they sat back down. It was impossible for Clary to not look at the man with the golden eyes, who was obviously staring right back at her. “We went to high school together. He flunked out of NYU his junior year. Pity. He just likes a good time, if you get what I mean.”

“Yeah,” Clary muttered, trying very hard to focus on her date and not his apparent enemy. She brought her replenished drink up to her lips and took a large gulp of the liquid inhibitor.

It seemed that every time Clary let her eyes wander, she always found Jace, and he was already looking at her. She excused herself to the restroom once more, but this time she packed her purse with no intention of returning to the table. Sure, it was a shitty thing for her to do, but Clary decided that it was shitty for Raphael to only look up from his phone when she spoke.

“Hey,” Clary said quietly as she scooted into the bar stool next to Jace.

“Hey,” He replied, his eyes not leaving her. “Jace, if you didn’t catch that.” He introduced himself.

“Clary, if you didn’t catch it.” Clary replied, then waving her hand to the bartender. “Shot of tequila, please.” She ordered, then reached for her purse, but before she could hand him the five-dollar bill she had between her fingers, Jace had already paid for her shot and slid it to her, winking at the bartender. “Thank you.” Clary said, then took the shot without blinking.

“So, how did you end up with Raphael?” Jace asked, bringing his scotch glass up to his lips.

“Set up with a friend. Isabelle Lightwood.” Clary explained, watching the caramel colored liquid passing between his pink lips.

“Oh yeah, Isabelle, I know her.” Jace nodded as he finished his drink. “So, anyways, do you want to get out of here?”

The question was so blunt and harsh, but Clary felt herself heat up throughout her body. “Yes.” She told him without hesitation, then slid off of the barstool. Jace slid a twenty-dollar bill on the bar, then grabbed his previously discarded leather jacket and handed it to Clary.

“You’re gonna need it.” He told her. Clary tossed her purse strap over her head, then took his jacket from him and slid into it. It was still warm.

Clary had never been on a motorcycle before, but the ride back to Jace’s place was unbelievable. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and peered over his shoulder, her eyes being deprived of their natural moisture as she did so. She knew that her ponytail was in all sorts of knots by the time their ride was over, but that wasn’t her biggest concern. She didn’t feel nervous as she followed Jace into his apartment, instead she felt confident. This good-looking man invited Clary into his space, thought that she looked good enough to share his time with her, and even let her ride his motorcycle. She wondered if that would be the only thing she rode that night.

Jace poured Clary a shot of tequila, similar to the one she ordered at the establishment they had just departed from, then slid it across his counters towards her. Without hesitation, Clary lifted the small glass to her lips and through her head back, letting the bitter liquid rush over her tongue and directly down her throat, warming the places that it touched. Clary squeezed her eyes closed as she swallowed, and then slid the glass back to Jace.

“I need to stop.” Clary muttered, hanging her head. “I don’t want to get too drunk.”

“Alright,” Jace nodded, then took a shot for himself.

They only spoke in short bursts for the remainder of the night, seeing as their lips were too preoccupied with kissing one another. At some point, Clary ended up straddling Jace on the couch, grinding her black thong against his jeans.

“Are you drunk?” Jace asked against her lips, his hands cupping her ass and moving her hips back and forth over the denim.

“Yes, but not really.” Clary replied. “I want to.”

“Are you sure?” Jace asked, letting his lips trail across her face and down to her neck.

“I’ve been a ‘good girl’ my entire life, tonight I don’t want to be.” Clary said softly, raking her dull nails through Jace’s hair.

Clary felt Jace begin to brush his teeth against her neck, earning a heavy breath from the girl on his lap. She moved her hands from his head and reached between them, letting her fingers fiddle with his jeans. She managed to unzip his fly and pull his member out from the cotton restraints of his red plaid boxers, then let her fist curl around the girth of it.

Clary didn’t allow either of them much time to enjoy her smooth palm pressing against the delicate skin of Jace’s dick, seeing as she was practically desperate for him. As soon as he handed her a condom from wherever he hid them in the living room, Clary ripped it open and rolled down his shaft, then used her other hand the slide her thong to the side and lower herself down around him.

“Shit,” Jace growled against her neck. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that she would have a dark purple mark where his mouth had been the next time she looked in the mirror. “So _fucking_ tight.” His lips went up to her ear and pressed against her lobe.

Clary gave herself a minute for both of them to adjust to one another, then began to lift her hips and slowly lower them. As she did, Jace reached up and slid her spaghetti straps off of her shoulders, allowing the top of her dress to slouch, giving Jace access to her rosy nipples. As she rode him, he bowed his head down and took her right breast between his lips and allowed his fingers to find the left. Clary was not a bust girl, but she really admired her own figure. She had small enough breasts, prefect to hold in one’s hand, and a narrow waist. Her body was in perfect proportion with itself, while still maintaining a womanly figure.

Once comfortable, Clary began to pick up the pace, bouncing her hips higher and quicker each time. Jace, in order to help, bunched the bottom of Clary’s dress up around her hips and grabbed the newly exposed skin, then used the muscles in his forearms to lift and lower Clary at her own pace.

“I want to make you cum.” Jace growled, letting go of one of Clary’s hips so he could swat his hand across her ass, causing her to yelp out in surprise.

“Keep going,” Clary begged, leaning her head down so her forehead pressed against the top of Jace’s blonde waves. “Fuck, Jace.”

“You’re so good, holy shit.” Jace grunted, beginning to speed up Clary’s rhythm. Clary could feel herself growing wetter around the already lubricated condom, which only signaled to her that she was close. Each time Jace lowered her, her clit came into contact with the rough fabric of his shirt, only bringing her closer and closer to the edge, but not quite far enough to push her over.

She began to feel Jace stutter, so Clary reached around from his shoulders, where her dull nails had been pulling at the fabric that covered his hot skin, and pushed his hands away so she could lower herself all the way down his shaft. She left Jace huff heavily and found his hands grabbing desperately at her plump ass, digging his dull nails into her pale skin. Clary rocked her hips back and forth, digging her clit against Jace’s shirt, then skin, then shirt, and so on, while he grunted and came inside of the condom. Feeling his muscles tense under his skin was just enough to bring Clary to climax. She gripped Jace’s shoulders and moaned relatively loudly, compared to how quiet they had been the entire time. Once they had both finished, Clary slumped forward against Jace and caught her breath, the feeling of him still inside of her now a more comforting feeling than arousing.

Once she caught her second wind and found the energy to stand, Clary did so, and adjusted her clothes, watching Jace do the same from the comfort of his couch. The used condom was tossed into a nearby trashcan when Jace stood up and escorted Clary to the bathroom. She cleaned herself off and washed her hands, then took her ponytail out and stepped out of the restroom, walking back towards the living room.

“Are you staying?” Jace asked, and Clary couldn’t tell by his tone if he wanted her to stay or not.

“I don’t really do walks of shame.” Clary replied, searching the living room for her shoes.

“I want to see you again.” Jace said from the kitchen as he filled up a mug with water and downed it.

“I bet you do.” Clary smirked, then carried her shoes across the living room and to where Jace was standing. She reached into the front of his jeans and pulled out his phone, held it up to him to unlock, then typed her phone number in. She didn’t save it, though, giving Jace that freedom. “See you.” She said, slipping her shoes on and walking out of the apartment.

As soon as Clary pulled out her phone to order an Uber, she received a text from an unsaved number with one word; _Hey_. 


End file.
